


Something Funny

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Developing Relationship, Early Days, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Pesach | Passover, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jewish!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: The time has come for the afikoman hunt at the end of what was a long but beautiful Seder.But there's more riding on the afikoman hunt than normal, because this year, Flip Zimmerman's competition to find it is the one and only You.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Something Funny

It’s time, he thinks. Time, finally.

You try your best to not appear too ready, not appear too eager. Flip can tell though, he can tell you’re poised to bolt, poised to run and search the house the moment the hunt is called. Sitting across from one another at the long table, you each catch the other’s eyes and look away in a blush, embarrassed for the fact of being caught.

“You’re going down.” You mouth, a wordless promise of defeat.

You’d been doing this all evening, stealing these glances, these looks, all while Flip’s dad stood at the head of the table, all while everyone followed suit for the ritual. You’d played footsie under the table, had smirked at one another, smiled, held back laughs when inappropriate. Your first Seder together, barely having dated for long, but oh, oh how Flip is in love with you. That’s what makes this even more important than normal, for Flip. How he loves you – he has to win, has to beat you.

“In your dreams.” Flip mouths back, and you break into a big grin, accepting and ready for the challenge.

Because now, now it’s time.

It’s all that he can think about when he eats his mother’s delicious festival dinner, it’s all that’s on his mind as you grin at him so smug, so sure of yourself that you’re going to win behind your glass of grape juice. He had to beat you, had to find it – Flip _had_ to find the afikomen before you.

It’d been something that you’ve both been talking a big game about, for the whole week leading up to Pesach. Every time Flip would drive his dad’s Oldsmobile to pick you up, you’d greet one another with a new idea for what the winner would get, should they find the matzah first when Seder was nearly over.

Each time, you made the stakes higher and higher, the both of you going back and forth with “well when _I_ win I want…” “oh yeah okay well when _I_ win, you have to…”

Such outrageous ideas had included you making Flip wear a shirt with polka dots all over it instead of his normal plaid and Flip making you eat his cooking for an entire day. Outrageous, indeed.

In the end, you wound up not actually telling the other what you really wanted, electing to keep it a surprise, a secret for the big night.

But if Flip found it first, if if if.

If he were so lucky to find the matzah first, as the winner his prize would be a kiss.

Not just any kiss either, a kiss that he gets to pick the time and place of, and he had already asked for permission to spend the weekend at the family cabin out in the mountains. He’d ask for his kiss there, if he won.

He’s nervous, he’s sweating, palms wiping against the fabric of his nice dress pants. He wonders if his yarmulke is crooked, wonders if you can see it. He momentarily gets hung up on how beautiful you look, how stunning, gorgeous in the low light of the dining room. It’s so dark outside, and yet somehow you are glowing, always. He is sure that even Elijah must be enraptured with you, with your beauty.

He shakes his head, clears his thoughts of the never-ending inner monologue of how much he loves you. You smile at him, bite the inside of your cheek. He has to keep his head in the game, he thinks, you’re cunning, you’re clever, _surely_ you had worn your finest dress and done your hair so prettily on purpose, a means to distract him. But he can’t be distracted any longer, the dinner is over, you and he both know it, you can tell, all the food having been enjoyed and all the chatter coming to a pleasant stop.

You look at one another from across the table, before looking at Flip’s mother, who is clearly trying to hide the smile that peeks through her cloth napkin as she wipes her face.

“On my mark,” Flip’s mother says, because she knows – of course she knows, Flip tells her everything, she knows and she knows how much this means to both you and him, “………………….go!”

You and Flip are out of your seats in an instant.

While you had both been so good trying to keep yourselves calm during the Seder, now you can’t stop laughing, can’t stop grinning. Flip has a plan – search the kitchen then living room then the den. He had paid attention to his ma’s footsteps, used his budding detective skills to listen where she went, and she hadn’t gone upstairs. She hadn’t gone into the garage our outside either, so it had to be there, had to be there somewhere.

He was also lucky to have a better vantage point, as he was on the side of the table closest to the kitchen. It would seem that you had a similar plan, and Flip rushed to get ahead of you, laughing all the way.

“Hey, ladies first!” You complained, trying to literally elbow your way around him as you both began rummaging through cabinets, looking in the fridge, checking above it and behind it even.

“Age before beauty ketsl.” Flip winked, picking you up and physically moving you out of the way so he could lift up the couch cushions, look underneath the coffee table.

“I swear if she told you or hinted at where she was hiding it – ” You warn with no malice, whirling to point a finger at him for a moment, wag it in his face.

Flip pinches your nose, gives your face a playful shake before bumping his hip against yours in the race to the den.

“She didn’t, I promise I promise – hey!” He laughs, as you somehow remembered the layout of his house and knew a shortcut he didn’t think of, somehow appearing in the den before you.

You both go through the whole room, the last room on the first floor in the immediate area that weren’t bathrooms. Flip didn’t think his ma would have hid food in the bathroom, but he checks just in case, coming up short.

You both look at each other, panting, out of breath from the excitement, and Flip scratches the back of his neck.

“Outside?” You prompt, figuring might as well look, it could be on the porch or in the mailbox, your family has done that before.

“No I didn’t hear the front door open.” Flip shakes his head, making you laugh brightly.

“You’re not supposed to help me honey.” You reply warmly, putting your hands on your hips. This was a competition, after all. There was going to be a winner and a loser, and it had to be a fair fight.

“Oh you’re right, never mind ketsl, definitely go check outside.” Flip rolled his eyes playfully, stuck his thumb in the direction of the front door.

You only laughed, sighed a little and looked up at him like he was the most dreamy thing in the whole world. He wished desperately that he could have a cigarette, that he could have you.

You leave then, sprinting down the hall, checking the coat closet, checking the pantry, anywhere you might have overlooked. Flip chases after you, and he can hear catches of conversation in the dining room as the two of you run past, laughing and play-fighting with one another.

Eventually, you meet back in the den, after having split up to look for the matzah that was really damn well hidden.

“You still didn’t find it?” Flip asks with a frown, and you shake your head, sit down on the ledge near the mantle of the fireplace, which is softly crackling and warming the early April night.

“No, you?” You reply, patting the space next to you.

Flip sits down eagerly, happily, always happy to be next to you. You lean your head on his shoulder, wrap your arms around his big bicep and sigh.

“No.” Flip answers you, trying to think what his ma did with the damn cracker. “Huh.”

“Well we can’t go back without it.” You pillow your cheek against him.

Boldly, he presses a kiss to the top of your head, wraps his arm around your shoulders. You were both stumped, and both unsure. There were no plans in place for an outcome like this, who won if no one found the matzah?

“What do you propose we do?” Flip asks, always deferring to you, always wanting in the end, nothing more than for you to be happy.

You shrug, look up at him, look at him with your big eyes, eyes that are so full of love. Flip’s heart beats a little quicker, he swallows around a lump in his throat.

“You want to know something funny?” Flip asks softly when you don’t offer any suggestions, when the weight of his adoration for you squeezes his chest too tightly.

“Tell me.” You nuzzle your cheek against his shoulder, your eyes sparkling in the light of the fireplace, a smile on your lips, always ready to hear anything Flip ever had to tell you.

“I was going to ask you to kiss me.” He confesses, and really, why was it such a confession? You were dating, he was your boyfriend, had been your boyfriend for a little while. Long enough that you had certainly already kissed before.

But your kisses…they were magic, Flip thought. They were a privilege, something to be earned. He had to earn them, had to prove he was worth them. It didn’t matter that you’ve never once denied him, it didn’t matter that you’d asked for a kiss every day, ever time you see one another.

You grin to yourself, grow bashful then.

“You want to know something funnier?” You ask back, and Flip nods, too lost in your eyes to even really speak, especially when you bite the inside of your cheek and admit, “So was I.”

If his Ma had orchestrated the entire thing where the matzah was simply hidden behind her back, you didn’t mind. If his family asked where you were and sent her out to look for you, you didn’t mind that either. Because on the night of Pesach, the first Seder you spent together, you spend it with love.

And as his Ma hides in the doorway, watching her one and only son bestow the most gentle of kisses upon the girl she was sure would one day be his wife, well.

Barech could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something sweet and fluffy for the holiday tonight, wishing all my friends who celebrate a happy and kosher passover! <333


End file.
